ILUCIONES
by MarcyAbadeerThequeen
Summary: TALVEZ LA TORMENTA TE HAGA VER TU FUTUO, NO MARCELINE? TALVEZ SOO TE HAGA ENCONTRAR A TU VERDADERO AMOR, O SIMEPLEMENTE FUE UNA REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA, O UN SUEÑO? UNA SIMPLE ILUCION DEL CHICO PERFCTO? O SIMPLEMENTE EL OIDO DANDO UN PASO DE DISTANCIA... MAS SERCA AL AMOR... TODO FUE UN SUEÑO, TODO HASTA EL CHICO IDEAL
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE HERMPSA Y PRECIOSA, ESPERO QUE MI INTENTO DE HISTORIA LES GUSTE, SI ALGUIEN PLISSS ME ENSELÑA NCOMO SUBIR UN AP NUEVO, PORQUE SOLO SE SUBIR HISTORIAS, SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO, PARA QUE LE LOGRE CONTINUAR, COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

_**ALONE, BUT SAVE.**_

_Momentos de dolor, Susurros de amor, Todo tan diferentepero tan rápido el cambio… DE AQUEL SENTIMIENTO._

.

.

.

.

Los vientos mostraban una aterradora ventisca, el miedo en las personas inundaba el ambiente, era tan tétrico tan alucinante, daba miedo y resonancia al pánico, las personas corrían por sus vidas, una chica, pelinegra de ojos verde zafiro u cabello negro azabache no daba una cara en especial, estaba huyendo también sus cabellos sueltos largos volaban tras la rapidez del viento y su chaleco negro y sus jeans y botas negras empapadas de agua.

La chica entro corriendo a su casa, tirándose directamente en la entrada de la puerta de su casa, ya seca y salva.

"genial Marceline, una tormenta te atrapo otra vez" pensó aquella.

Se paro rápidamente, con cansancio en sus piernas sinceramente no las aguantaba, correr y correr todo el día no era su especialidad. Marceline se dirigió a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras con cansancio y cara agotada, más jorobada de lo habitual, sus pasos eran lentos pero medio seguros.

Cuando subió, aquella pelinegra entro a su cuarto, ella vivía sola, su padre viajaba todo el tiempo y su madre falleció hace tantos años.

Marcelie, se acosto lentamente en su cama, sitiendo cada parte de su cuerpo acurrucarse en los suaves edredones de su cama.

Quedando plasmada en aquella cama acolchonada. Sus ojos se entrecerraban y papadeavan muchas veces, hasta que Marceline no pudo resistirlo más y aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro quedaron cerrados.

.

.

.

.

La luz se ilumino y Mareline abrió los ojos, la luz del sol traspasaban las ventanas y el hermoso amanecer.

Ella se paro y se dirigió.

Al baño lavándose la cara, se cambio la ropa a una camisa V roja a cuadros negros y unos jeans ajustados azul marino con unos converses rojos.

Marceline se baja de las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta, ella seguía cansada, pero…. Había una sensación de ganas de respirar, después de todo, sería su primer año en el increíble instituto de Adventure High.

Una de las mejores academias que podrían ser encontradas en todo Londres, pero aquella no andaba muy emocionada ya que el cansancio no le daba una sola gota de felicidad y más bien sentía flojera.

Marceline puso su mano en la perilla, y suspiro abriendo lentamente aquella fría perilla. Mientras cerraba los ojos. A la hora de estar completamente abierta, abrió los ojos, y sintió el aire más refrescante del mundo, ella volvió a entrar y agarro su mochila negra y su dirección hacia el colegio, ella savia que estaba cerca ósea que podía ir caminando, ella salió y cerró la puerta con llave, vivir sola no es algo fácil.

Paso por la calle sintiendo como aquel aire fresco refrescaba su rostro y movía su cabello de la cara, Marceline vio atentamente su dirección y horario de clases, estba a la vuelta, asi que agarrpo con fuerza su mochila y la oja de papel y salió corriendo…

A la hora de llegar, vio un gran portón negro, la escuela parecía un castillo, las grandes terrazas las bancas de madera, los frondosos árboles y arbustos, y habían varias personas, de colores? Colas? orejas raras? Formas diferentes? Mutantes!

Marceline quedo clavada en aquel portón su mochila cayó al suelo, ella estaba en shock.

-MONSTRUOS!- grito aquella, agarrando su mochila, mientras que la directora salía de la puerta del insti.

-señorita Marceline… es un placer tener a otro miembro de la realza vampírica en esta escuela, sería un honor, UNA HUMANA?- dijo la directora quedándose viendo marcelioen c,o si fuera la cosa más rara de mundo.-UNA HUMANA?!- PROSIGUIO LA DIRECTORA.

-Donde estoy!? Grito marceline espantada, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran rara pero monstros?! Eso si se pasaba.

-no puedo creerlo! Una humana, es tan increíble!ñ- dijo aquella directora sombrada por la belleza y criatura de Marceline.

Marceline con miedo la miro, pero ella era obligada a estar en esa escuela, NO? Entro con miedo y vergüenza viendo a bombones con patas personas mitad animales, magos, etc. Cualquier cosa rara que te puedas imaginar.

Marceline entro con cautela y suficiencia evadiendo la mirada de la directora, mientras iba a entrar al instituto. Al entrar vio más criaturas raras pero exóticas. Ella solo miraba con asombro a aquellas criaturas, era tan mágico.

-de repente un aura oscura se apoddero de momento, havia algo o alguien que no le dava buena espina… hasta sentir un alientoen su cuello… olor a Fresa,

-buu- escycho a una voz grave y exótica muy escalofriante, pero misteriosa, y eso era de su interés… volteo y vio a….

Hola hermosa gete! Bueno estoy apurada asi que se es cortoi pero bueo primer cap! Mplisss digamme si le sigo o no, y porfavor si me dan ideas o consejos apollenme! Qe no tengo ideas! Seria un gran apollo moral! Bueno besos

-dream with me Xd

-NINA


	2. tengo algo que decir

Bueno lamento, si pensaron que esto era un cap.

Pero vengo a dar un aviso, para una chica de un comentario, pero no me gusta mencionar nombres así que seré directa. Y gracias para las que me apoyaron por cierto.

Yo no savia que era molesto que escriba con mayúsculas, es que a mí se me hace interesante nada mas, es mi gusto.

Y fíjate que sí, siempre leo lo que escribo, pero es que esa vez tenía prisa y estaba muy emocionada por subir el cap. Y por eso tiene tantos errores de ortografías.

Bueno, si realmente crees que la presentación de mi fic es mala y todo eso, pues sinceramente no se porque comentaste tan groseramente.

Tal vez sea medio nueva en esto, y no sepa muy bien como mostrar mi imaginación en la escritura, ¡pero no tienes que venir a echarme en cara que es un asco! Tan solo pudiste no comentar, o decirme en que puedo mejorar, cualquier crítica motivadora me sería muy útil o ideas en general.

También quiero dejar en claro, que ¡si!¡ Si me importa lo que mis lectores piensen! ¿Pero también quiero enseñarles aquello de lo que yo pienso, no? Para eso escribo para enseñar mis ideas, no para que me andes criticando.

Si crees que es una tortura leer el cap.,¿ por qué lo leíste? Porque te molestaste en hacerlo si te aburrió desde el primer momento.

Y si para tu información todo lo que escribí en la presentación tiene que ver bastante con el fic.

Okay, entiendo que no sepa usar bien ni los puntos, ni las comas, pero se me hace súper irrespetuoso que me vengas con: buenas noches, y escribes tal, con tal, y no me gusto tal porque tal… etc.

Ya sé que los signos de interrogación suelen ser 2, pero tenía prisa. Ni que fuera mensa, okay.

No era abierta, era despierta, en la historia, como te dije que escribí ¡rápido!, en 5 minutos, lo hice todo.

Tal vez, entiendo que no te guste mi historia, pero no es motivo para aquello, sinceramente me pusiste de mal humor con ese comentario, pero no dejare de escribir, solo quiero decir, que si no te gusta, solo ignóralo y vete a otro fic, tengo muchas ideas y trato de ponerlas lo mejor que puedo, no savia como iniciar, y esta se me hiso una gran idea, pero si a ti no te gusta lo entiendo, solo no me lo eches en cara, no soy experta.

Lo lamento por las demás que vieron esto, pero es que enserio tenía que decírselo y creo que así es como. Porque no se de que otra manera ponérselo.

Es una de ms historias más pensadas y eso me deprimió, quiero ayuda no mal precio, gracias. Ok.

-Nina


End file.
